Une démonstration à couper le souffle
by Chromiie
Summary: Kurenai va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour sa leçon de danse.


Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de Naruto et tous ces personnages.

30 otp challenge; dancing

Cela se voit que je n'ai pas été inspiré pour ce thème. La danse et moi ne sommes pas amies. Pour la chorégraphie je me suis inspirée de la vidéo take the lead -banderas.

* * *

Une démonstration à couper le souffle

Kurenai était le meilleur professeur de danse du Japon. Ses cours étaient chers, mais réputés, 80% des élèves qui les avaient suivis avaient réussi une carrière artistique de haut niveau. Depuis quelques semaines, ses étudiants répétaient un tango ,et avaient beaucoup de mal. Cela ne la surprenait qu' à moitié, cette danse était supposée être sensuel, envoûtante, et ils avaient du mal à transmettre cette sensation. Le fait qu'elle est formée les duos y étaient peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Elle avait voulu voir ce que ces couples pourraient donner, et jusqu' à présent le résultat était plus que décevant. Pourtant, elle avait longuement réfléchi avant de les former, et ne pensait s'être trompée à ce point. Elle relut à nouveau la liste qu'elle avait rédigé, cherchant à savoir si elle devait oui ou non apporter des changements :

-Sasuke était avec Ino, ils avaient une bonne dynamique, mais la jeune fille était trop tactile avec lui.

-Shikamaru était lui avec Hinata, et ils étaient assez complices, mais elle était trop timide et lui trop paresseux pour dégager de la sensualité.

-Kiba et Tayuya formaient un troisième duo, ces deux-là avaient de l'énergie à revendre, mais se disputaient pour tout et n'importe quoi.

-Naruto et Sakura étaient comme Sasuke et Ino , seulement , c'était Naruto qui était trop entreprenant avec sa partenaire qui l'avait déjà giflé quelques fois.

-Shino et Karin étaient une paire risquée, mais s'appliquaient, niveau passion ils avaient encore du travail.

-Choji et Tenten avaient une assez bonne technique, et Kurenai croyait en eux. Au moins ils s'appréciaient ce qui était un bon point.

-Neji et Kurotsuchi étaient ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux, ils étaient travailleurs, n'avaient rien contre l'autre, ils ne leur manquaient que les émotions et ils seraient parfaits.

-Lee et Karui étaient certainement le duo le plus énergique, mais le trop plein du garçon posait parfois des soucis de rythme que la jeune danseuse avait du mal à suivre.

L'ancienne danseuse refusait pourtant de reformer les couples, ils devaient pourtant se former, et apprendre que dans ce métier, les partenaires n'étaient pas ceux qu'on choisissait, il fallait donc s'adapter. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le montre ce que c'était vraiment être un danseur de haut niveau...Le lendemain après-midi arriva et avec lui la leçon qu'elle donnait.

« -Bonjour à tous, les salua-t-elle en entrant.

-Bonjour Kurenai-sensei, répondirent-ils par habitude.

-Je remarque que tout le monde s'est échauffé c'est parfait on va pouvoir débuter. Avant toute chose je dois vous dire quelque chose. Vous devez avoir l'impression que je vous ai mis avec une personne qui ne vous correspond pas, commença-t-elle.

-Il était temps qu'elle s'en aperçoive , murmura Karin à Tayuya qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Elle ne fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ayant l'habitude des remarques des deux filles.

-Je veux que vous sachiez que mon chox est volontaire et définitif, je ne vous changerai pas de partenaire. Prenez cela comme une leçon, une façon de vous améliorer non plus en tant que danseur solo mais en tant que coéquipier. Il est capital que vous sentiez que vous pouvez faire pleinement confiance aux gens avec lesquelles vous dansez, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour seules réponses que des soupirs de déception et quelques oui pas très convaincus.

-Je sais très bien que cette danse est compliquée à cause de ce qu'elle exige au niveau émotionnel, c'est pour cela que j'ai invité deux danseurs qui je l'espère vont vous démontrer ce qu'est un véritable tango, ajouta-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ils firent une moue ennuyée, ils n'avait pas très envie de voir des gens de l'âge de leur enseignante se trémousser sur un tango.

-Bonjour, alors vous êtes la classe à problème, supposa une voix masculine en arrivant.

Leur expression changea en pur choc lorsqu'ils découvrirent deux blonds , un garçon et une fille à peine plus vieux qu'eux. La robe de la fille était noire assez courte , mais pas trop, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux queues de cheval de chaque côté supérieur de sa tête, quelques mèches reposaient gracieusement son œil droit et elle portait des escarpins noirs. Quant au garçon, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon noir.

-Je vous présente Deidara et Temari, deux de mes anciens étudiants, les présenta-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez démarrer la musique sensei , indiqua Temari.

Dès que les premières notes retentirent le silence se fit. Les mouvements des deux jeunes étaient plus qu'incroyables. Ils commencèrent par se tourner autour, avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras et la fasse tourner sur elle-même . Elle enroula ensuite sa jambe droite autour de la gauche de son cavalier et ils se déplacèrent ainsi pour quelques pas. Il s'arrêta ensuite, et elle se renversa en arrière. Elle se releva , récupéra sa jambe, et elle fit croises ses jambes pour plusieurs pas sur place. Il mit les mains sur sa taille, pendant qu'elle faisait cela, elle se propulsa ensuite, refaisant des tours sur elle-même comme cherchant à se libérer de lui. Ils se détachèrent, il lui tourna le dos, elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'étreignit, elle remonta lentement sa cuisse contre celle su blond, lui la caressant au passage. Le sentant se retourner à nouveau pour lui faire face, elle s'éloigna de lui en marche arrière, il parvint à l'attraper, la souleva, et elle termina à genoux.

Les plus jeunes ne purent qu' applaudir tant ils n'en revenaient pas. La technique de Deidara et Temari était parfaite, et ils tous pu remarquer le jeu des regards entre les deux blonds. Jamais ils ne pourraient en faire autant.

-A partir de demain, et jusqu' à la fin de la semaine ,vous aurez le privilège d'étudier avec eux. Ils ont accepté de vous aider alors ne leur faîtes pas regretter, déclara Kurenai .

Temari, passa entre Naruto et Kiba ,et avec chacune de ses mains, referma la bouche des garçons qui était restée grande ouverte.

-Cela serait dommage que vous gobiez une mouche, leur murmura-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Le garçon avec lequel elle avait dansé, le vit ,et se mit à rire.

-Tu vas les traumatiser, lui dit-il en les rattrapant.

-Ils s'en remettront, en tout cas, ils ont intérêt s'ils veulent danser avec moi, lui répondit-elle amusée.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, et la souleva, elle encercla ses jambes pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'il la maintenait sous les fesses ?

-Assez parlés d'eux, à présent, c'est avec moi que tu danses, termina-t-il.

Elle rit, comprenant parfaitement que c'est une toute autre danse qu'ils allaient pratiquer , au plus tard chez eux, au plus tôt dans les vestiaires de l'école.


End file.
